


The Taste of Laughter

by chajatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol definitely does NOT find it endearing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sehun is the worst kind of brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has never been good at holding in his laughter, not even when it spreads into the bedroom. Chanyeol is Not Amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet that read: 'does sehun giggle when he's giving chanyeol a handjob, looks like he do' (accompanied by [this](http://31.media.tumblr.com/bfbf80cca87a3230d75caea5ac54e723/tumblr_mqpqu3GRr51rmbyr6o4_250.gif))
> 
> Originally published 16/01/2014

Sehun’s had the giggles all day. 

It had started at breakfast. They’d all gathered, tired and subdued, around the table when Baekhyun, never one to pass up the opportunity to cause trouble, had honed in on the first display of vulnerability to catch his eye. He’d seized a fried egg from the platter in the middle of the table, set up his chopsticks with the precision of a master chess player and, with one smooth motion, sent it catapulting across the table towards Jongin’s sleep-swollen face. Jongin, with his eyes crusted still half shut and his head slumped against Chanyeol’s shoulder, hadn’t even seen it coming. 

Fortunately for him, Baekhyun’s aim had been off by a good six inches and instead of sticking to Jongin’s face like he’d intended, the egg landed with a wet slap right in the middle of Chanyeol’s cornflakes. 

Milk splattered across his face, dripping from his mussed hair and off the end of his nose in a steady _drip drip drip_ as the whole table had all but erupted (sans Jongin who, to his credit, had barely even flinched). Chanyeol’s only satisfaction had come from the way Baekhyun howled when he’d raised a foot under the table and kicked him hard in the nuts.

Sehun had almost fallen out of his chair and when Chanyeol re-emerged from the towel Joonmyun had passed to him, long after the rest of the group had turned their attention back to food, his shoulders were still shaking, breakfast forgotten and left to go cold in front of him. 

 

He hadn’t really been able to control himself since. The littlest things seemed to be setting him off, things that on a normal day would barely warrant a second glance were sending Sehun into rapturous fits of uncontrollable giggles. 

Like when Kyungsoo had taken a wrong turn during dance practice that almost sent him ploughing straight into the wall and Sehun had to excuse himself from the room. It had taken ten minutes before he was calm enough to rejoin them. Or when Luhan had fallen asleep in the back of the van on the way to schedule with his face pressed up against the window and his hair curved into a sharp point like a ski slope, Chanyeol had watched, bemused, as Sehun laughed so hard he almost went blue in the face. 

The irritation has been building all day and Chanyeol feels it growing around his temples every time he hears Sehun’s laugh. Even the stare Joonmyun sends him is withering and tight around the edges as he and Yixing burst into a string of conspiratorial giggles (or, Sehun is conspiratorial, at least. Chanyeol doesn’t think Yixing has it in him) as they’re herded through the door of the dorm at the end of the day. They sprint to the couch together, Sehun somehow ending up on the receiving end of a tickle attack. Chanyeol wastes no time in shucking his shoes off and heading straight to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He sinks down wearily onto his bed, running a hand over his face when he can still hear Sehun screaming. 

Chanyeol digs his phone out of his pocket and slides his earphones in, fully intending to get some much-needed respite from the others. Little more than five minutes could can have passed before he hears the door creaking open and soft footsteps padding across the floor.

“Hyung?” Sehun whispers, and even through his music Chanyeol can hear that giddy edge to Sehun’s voice. 

“What?” Chanyeol snaps, a little more viciously than he means to. Sehun edges closer to the bed and Chanyeol pulls his earphones out with a long suffering sigh when he feels the mattress dip under Sehun’s meagre weight.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asks, sitting up on his knees and leaning right into Chanyeol’s personal space to study his face, dark eyes darting from the downturn of his lips to the irritated crease across his forehead. “You’ve been in a mood all day.”

“I’m not in a mood,” Chanyeol grumbles, unconvincing even to his own ears as he shoves his phone onto the bedside table and props himself up against the headboard. Sehun raises an eyebrow and Chanyeol huffs. “I’m just tired, that’s all. And your screeching has given me a headache.”

Sehun laughs _again_ and Chanyeol is half tempted to kick him off the bed and right onto his bony ass, see if he still finds everything so amusing then. 

“I don’t screech. My laughter can only be compared to the sound of a thousand angels. Singing Christmas carols. To children,” he says smugly before crawling up the bed and leaning over Chanyeol, hands braced either side of his hips. He dips his head to press a barely there little kiss to Chanyeol’s mouth and then pulls away. “Want me to make it up to you?”

Chanyeol doesn’t even bother trying to stop his own mouth from curling up into a pleased smile. Sehun takes that as a yes and reaches for the button on Chanyeol’s jeans, popping it open easily and pulling at them until they’re around his thighs.

There’s still the ghost of a laugh playing at Sehun’s mouth as he slips a hand under Chanyeol’s boxers and takes hold of his cock, and Chanyeol is only just at the start of his list of horrible ways to kill Sehun if he laughs again ( _method one: stuff tapioca pearls up his nose until he can’t breathe_ ) when he hears it, that amused little sound bubbling up out of Sehun’s throat.

“Right,” Chanyeol snaps, squirming away from Sehun’s grasp, “if you’re even gonna laugh at my dick then you can-“ but Sehun cuts him off, doing a terrible job at swallowing down his laughter as he crawls forward.

“I’m not laughing at your dick,” he giggles, and despite everything Chanyeol can’t deny that he does look kind of cute like this, cheeks blushing pink and his mouth curved up into a smile. “I wouldn’t, you have a very nice dick, it’s just funny, how irate you are.” He leans forward to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s mouth, teasing softly at the bow of his lower lip, and Chanyeol feels himself relaxing again, relenting as Sehun takes him back in hand and begins to work him, teasing and playful, just like everything Sehun does.

“I just don’t _get_ it,” Chanyeol starts, gasping when Sehun brushes the soft palm of his hand over the head of his cock, “why today? Why is everything so funny today?”

Sehun shrugs, leaning down to kiss Chanyeol again, and Chanyeol can almost taste the mirth on the tip of his tongue, can definitely feel the way his mouth arcs against Chanyeol’s in a happy little curl. “Why not?” he breathes, letting out a pleased little huff as he drags his hand down to cup Chanyeol’s balls and the other’s hips twitch up, “sometimes you just have to laugh, let it all out.” He sounds almost sage and Chanyeol snorts, the idea of a wise Sehun so completely at odds with the way he’s sat there, working Chanyeol to orgasm like a devilish little imp. “You’re one to talk, anyway. You’re usually the one laughing at something fucking stupid and totally unfunny.”

Chanyeol slaps feebly at Sehun’s bicep but he doesn’t say anything, just tips his head back against the wall and allows his eyes to fall shut. They’ve done this countless times before, the touch of Sehun’s baby soft hands on his skin so familiar, but it never feels any the less amazing for it. Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple bobs as he starts to struggle for breath and he vaguely hears Sehun mutter a fond _‘dumbass’_ before he’s coming, hips pressing up into Sehun as he spills, warm and sticky and more quickly than he’d like, over his hand. 

When Chanyeol opens his eyes again, Sehun’s playful smile has taken a decidedly wicked turn and he watches Chanyeol like a hawk as he licks his hand clean. 

“Is that better?” he coos when he’s done, in a horrible mockery of baby talk that he knows Chanyeol hates. “Is your headache all gone, now?” Chanyeol reaches out to slap at Sehun again, but he’s nodding. They both know how good Sehun is with his hands. “Good,” Sehun states, then he’s reclining back onto the bed, weight braced onto his elbows and long legs spread wide as he stares up at Chanyeol with that smirk still on his face. “Then get over here and suck me off,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes but complies, pushing himself up until he’s hovering over Sehun’s much skinnier frame. Sehun pulls his head up for a kiss and it’s sweeter than Chanyeol expects, Sehun’s mouth parted just so when he pulls back. “This time I promise not to laugh.”


End file.
